Danielle Eudy
'Early Life' Danielle is the only daughter of former WWF champion Sid Vicious, who she looked up when she wanted to become a wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Danielle made her television debut on Raw 1000 as she was introduced by Haylie Trudel as the co-Raw GM. On the July 30 edition of Raw, Danielle and Haylie came out at the beginning of the show during the segment with John Cena, Big Show and WWE Champion Courtney Trudel and announced that Cena and Show would face each other in the main event and whoever won would face Courtney for the WWE Championship at Summerslam. Danielle walked onto the stage after Courtney interfered in the Cena/Show match to announce that both Cena and Show would face Courtney in a Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship at Summerslam. After making the announcement, and when Courtney was yelling in her face, telling her that she should respect her, Danielle looked like she wanted to beat the holy hell out of her, but resisted the urge and walked to the back. On the August 6 edition of Raw, Danielle had started off the show where she announced matches that were going to be taking place later in the broadcast, where she was interupted by Courtney where, after prolonging it, had issued an apology to Danielle for the way that she acted last week, in which Danielle accepted the apology. Courtney then went on to try and pursway Danielle into canceling the triple threat WWE Championship match at Sumemrslam, which Danielle had said that the match stands for the pay per view. After a while during the promo, when Cena and Show had made their appearance, Danielle had said that she isn't going to let anything crazy happen during the show and said that Cena and Show should get ready for their respected matches. Resisting the urge to yell in her face like she did last week, Courtney had slightly demanded that she should have a match tonight since her opponents have matches. As a response, Danielle had said that Courtney does have a match, which would be up next, but, as for her opponent, would be decided by the WWE Universe via Twitter. On the August 13 edition of Raw, Danielle had came out to the ring after the Show/Courtney match after when Cena had cleared the ring of Show and Daniel Bryan, who came out and complained that he wasn't in the WWE title Triple Threat match and announced that Bryan and Show would team up to face Courtney and Cena before leaving the ring. Danielle, along with Haylie appeared in a segment with JTG and Kaitlyn where Danielle had said that since JTG had been complaining about not having a match on Raw and implying that both Danielle and Haylie weren't being great Raw GM's that he'll have a match on Raw, where it was later found out that JTG would be facing Ryback. Danielle also made her in-ring debut on the August 13 edition of Raw where she teamed up Women's Champion Leah Johnson (with Haylie in their corner) to take on Eve and Beth Phoenix where Danielle and Leah won after Danielle performed a roll-up pinning attempt on Beth. On the August 17 edition of Smackdown Danielle defeated Eve in a match. At Summerslam, after the first 'finish' of the Cena/Courtney/Show match Danielle came out and demanded that the match would be restarted since both Cena and Courtney had their respectful submissions moves, Courtney with the Anaconda Vise and Cena with the STF which lead to Big Show tapping out. Danielle stayed at ringside to watch the eventual ending of the match in which Courtney retained the WWE Championship. After celebrating in the ring, Courtney climbed out of the ring and approached Danielle where Courtney only said, "You gotta respect that," before walking away from her. The next night on Raw, Danielle was in the middle of giving an interview where she was interupted by David Otunga where he said that while he was shooting the movie 'The Hive', he heard that she was one of the people running Raw, and had offered that she will need legal counsel and needed to be protected. Danielle denied that offer and said that she already has legal counsel - in the form of United States Champion Hannah Polito. Danielle also announced that he will be in a match later on tonight against his opponent of her chooisng. After David walked away, (in reference to Courtney's tout saying that she's going to be picking her opponent for her next title defence), Danielle just said that she'll allow it, only if she can follow just one rule of hers. She walked away without saying what it was. Danielle then appeared in a backstage segment with Jericho and Ziggler where she announced the rematch between the two of them where if Jericho were to lose the match, his contract will be terminated but if Ziggler were to lose the match, his Money in the Bank contract goes to Jericho. Danielle left the two of them with Ziggler on her heels. Danielle also participated in two matches, first, a battle royal to determine the number one ontender for the Womens Championship, where she was eliminated, and later won by Karissa Angel. Danielle also took part of another battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship where Danielle won. At Night of Champions, Danielle was a part of a backstage segment with Haylie where she told her that someone attacked her from behind, allowing them to injure her ankle leaving Danielle in doubt over whether or not she can participate in her Divas title match against champion Christina Cena. It was later determined that Danielle is unfit to compete in the match, but is promised another Divas title match when she is healthy enough to compete. 'Personal Life' Danielle is the only girl out of two brothers, where she has a better sibling relationship with her older brother Frank then her younger brother Gunnar. Danielle has a Butterfly Tattoo on her right foot. Siblings: Frank Eudy (brother), Gunnar Eudy (brother) 'Finisher(s)' *Arm Tap Crossface *Chickenwing over the shoulder crossfacae 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Accomplishment(s) *Became Co-GM of Raw (July 23, 2012 - present) 'Manager(s)' *Haylie Trudel 'Entrance Theme' *Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold (Singles Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Singles Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Danielle's Twitter account is @DanielleWWE. She mostly uses it to post updates. Category:Wrestling OC's